In general, some users/customers prefer clear ice pieces that are free of impurities and trapped air for beverages and cocktails, because such clear ice pieces are not only aesthetically pleasing but also avoid altering the taste of the beverages and cocktails in which they are used.
There are known standalone or dedicated clear ice making machines for home and commercial use which can produce clear ice. However, these standalone clear ice machines are typically of substantial size and have high ice rates, and therefore consume significant amounts of water and energy. Moreover, the known standalone clear ice machines generally have no practical means of storing the produced clear ice pieces. These factors make the currently available clear ice products unsuitable for the light use that a domestic or home ice maker would experience in a typical household.